When Two Hearts Are Meant For Each Other
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Lee and Rosemary's wedding. Other exciting announcements. Spring 1913.
1. Chapter 1

**March 15, 1913**

On a warm, Monday in mid-March, Lee Coulter walked into the general store.

"Good morning, Mr. Coulter." Mr. Yost smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Yost." Lee greeted the storekeeper. "You wouldn't happen to have a package for me, would you?"

"Groom, I sure do." He smiled and handed Lee the package.

Lee beamed. "This is it."

"Well don't leave me in suspense." Mr. Yost said, somewhat impatiently.

Lee grinned and showed the package's contents to the storekeeper.

"Oh my, she will love it. You did a great job."

"Thank you. I cannot wait for her to see it."

"How many days until the big day?"

"Saturday marked two weeks. So it's 12 days from today." Lee grinned. "I can't wait."

"We're all so happy for you. You two are meant to be together. Congratulations again."

"Thank you Mr. Yost. See you later."

About half an hour later, Rosemary went into the store.

"Miss LaVeaux, I have a sale on fabric this week. But for some reason, I have a feeling that isn't what you came in for." Mr. Yost said, a twinkle in his eye.

Rosie smiled. "No, it's not."

"I have a package right here for you, Miss."

She grinned. "Oh!" she giggled. "It's perfect!"

She happily showed it to the storekeeper.

"Wow, you made an excellent choice."

"I know." Rosemary chuckled with that familiar playfulness the residents of Hope Valley had come to know and love. "I am crossing off the days on my calendar. Only 12 more to go."

"Congratulations Rosemary."

"Thanks Mr. Yost."

That afternoon, Lee came over to the café.

"Hello Lee," Abigail warmly greeted him.

"Hi Abigail, is Rosie here?"

"She went out. She'll be back in fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Good, it came."

"Oh!" Abigail rushed over to Lee.

Lee took out a small ring box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with three diamonds on it.

"Oh my gosh!" Abigail gasped. "It's so beautiful! Rosemary will be so happy."

"So you think the ring is an okay choice?"

"More than **okay** , it's **excellent**." Abigail smiled.

"Thank you. I figured since you're her best friend, you would know best. I thought about asking Jack, but then I thought a woman's opinion would be better."

"Well thank you for letting me help you. It's beautiful, perfect for her."

Lee smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"My birthday is in August. I always wished that my birthday could be in April so I could have a diamond for my birthstone. I guess a few girls get lucky and are born in that month. For the rest of us, the closest we can do is dream. Rosemary is definitely lucky, in more ways than one."

A grin spread across Lee's face. He quietly replied, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, at the jail, Rosemary had come over to show the ring she had purchased for Lee to Jack.

Rosie opened the ring box, revealing a gold band with a small sapphire on it.

"Rosie, it's perfect." Jack grinned.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You're his best friend, so I figured you would be a good one to show the ring to. It's not too feminine with the gemstone?"

"Not at all. It makes it more personal because that's his birthstone."

"It just so happens that someone else has that same birthstone."

Jack nodded and then grinned.

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome Rosemary, anytime. And congratulations. I'm very happy for you two."

"Thank you Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**March 27, 1913**

It was the last Saturday in March. It was a beautiful Spring day, a beautiful day for getting married. Rosemary walked out from behind the dressing area. Her best friend Abigail stood, waiting for her.

"Oh my, Rosie. You look beautiful. Wow! Lee is one blessed man."

"Thank you Abigail, thank you so much for all you and Clara have done." She paused. "Where is Clara?"

"She and Elizabeth are down getting ready in the next room."

Just then, the girls came in.

"Rosemary, you look so pretty!" Elizabeth beamed.

"You're so gorgeous." Clara smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'm so blessed to have my three best friends as my attendants." Rosemary smiled.

A few doors down, Jack was helping Lee with his tie.

"Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome. I remember how nervous I was on my wedding day. My hands were sweating so much that I couldn't tie my own tie. Then you came and helped me. Just consider it that I'm returning the favor."

"Thank you Jack."

"Are Bill and Dewitt ready?"

"They are."

"I'm sure glad that misunderstanding with Bill cleared up."

"Me too." Jack paused. "How about you? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am… I think."

"Just take it easy and you'll be fine." Jack smiled, patting Lee on the back.

Lee entered the church with Pastor Hogan. Then the attendants began to walk in.

Clara walked in with Dewitt. Bill and Elizabeth followed. Then Abigail and Jack came in. Lastly, Miles and Emily Montgomery, the ring bearer and flower girl, came in.

Everyone rose to their feet as Mr. LaVeaux escorted his daughter into the church.

"Thank you, you may be seated." Pastor Hogan smiled. He read the typical "Dearly Beloved" introduction to a wedding before asking,

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do." Mr. LaVeaux replied. He kissed his daughter's forehead and gave her hand to Lee.

After reciting the vows, Lee had a surprise for Rosemary. He began to sing "Let Me Call You Sweetheart."

Tears streamed down Rosie's face.

Lee finished the song. A tear slid down his right cheek. "That was the moment when I first fell in love with you." He whispered.

"I love you Lee." Rosemary smiled.

Lee got a lump in his throat but swallowed it back. "I love you too, Rosie." He whispered.

Later in the ceremony, Lee and Rosemary exchanged rings.

Rosemary's mouth dropped open. "Darling, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She whispered as he slipped it on her finger.

Lee's response was amazement as well. "Wow, Baby, it's gorgeous. Thank you." He whispered.

"By the power given to me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Pastor Frank concluded. "You may now kiss the bride."

Lee gave Rosemary a kiss. Everyone cheered.

After the reception, much of the crowd cleared away. Only Jack, Elizabeth, Abigail, Pastor Frank, Lee, Rosemary, Clara, Dewitt, and Bill remained.

"We have an announcement." Jack smiled. "A couple days ago, Elizabeth and I found out that come this Fall, we'll be parents!"

Everyone congratulated them.

"We have an announcement too," Pastor Hogan stood up with Abigail. "I asked this lovely woman to be my wife last night. She said yes."

That night was a very happy one for all there. There was much to celebrate and much to be thankful for.

But Lee and Rosemary's favorite part of the night was saying goodnight, and not having to leave each other.

"Good night Lee." Rosemary smiled.

"Good night Mrs. Coulter." He replied.

Lee and Rosemary could hardly wait for what married life had in store for them.


End file.
